


A Night In

by hildy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildy/pseuds/hildy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and Bond,established relationship.  Domestic shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/gifts).



> Nothing Belongs to me. Really, basically the only thing I own is the computer it was written on.

Q had a rare night off and had decided, since he knew James would be home that night, to try his hand at cooking. He wanted it to be special since he hadn't seen or spoken to James, expect on camera or earpiece, since 2 months ago. Q had decided to cook a simple fettuccine Alfredo for dinner and just grabbed the desert from the store, but even that simple dish seemed to be going wrong. As he had focused on the sauce, to get it just perfect, the water for the pasta had apparently ran out and burned the bottom of the pan. When his attention had been diverted to try an stop that potential disaster, the sauce had started to over boil and Q had been left to stare at both dishes as if they had been the cause of the next world war. He was a genius for whoever's sake, he should be able to make such simple food.

As he was glaring petulantly at the stove, he heard the front door of the flat open signifying that James had come home. At the worst time possible. "Q, I'm home," he said to the seemingly empty apartment.

With one last glare at the stove, Q turned to go greet James at the door before he could see the disaster that was the kitchen. Apparently he was a bit too late as James chose that moment to make his way into the kitchen with a questioning look at the mess. "Welcome home," Q said as he walked up to greet him with a kiss. "I was trying to cook you a welcome home dinner but nothing was cooperating with me and it kind of turned into a horror show. An embarrassing one."

James gave a low chuckle as he caged Q against the kitchen counter. "I've heard that its the thought that counts," he said as he kissed Qs pouting lips. "And we could always order take out." He continued as he nibbled his way down Qs throat.

Q had moved his hand to hold himself up against the counter as he let his head fall back to give James more space to work with. "Take out is good," he said with deep groan. "Maybe later," James continued to kiss and bite his way down the throat as he ground his cock against Qs. "Much later." He grabbed a hold of James hair and dragged his head back up for a deep kiss as James kept grinding against him. Q dragged his nails down James’ scalp and back, his hand setting a random pattern. As things were getting hot and heavy between them, the smell of burnt sauce permeated the air. With a sudden gasp Q pulled away from James, pushing his head aside so he could get a good look at the stove. "Bloody hell," Q muttered as he made his way to the stove pushing the pan away from the heat. "If I ever tell you I'm cooking again take me straight to medical. Something is clearly wrong with me."

With a soft chuckle, James moves behind Q, putting his arms around him and molding himself to his body. "Its OK love, you can't be good at everything. With this I can feel like I'm actually bringing something to this relationship. What with you and your genius head," he muttered into Qs ear, placing a soft kiss below it. "Why don't you go put on a show or movie on while I call for take out. The nights just starting and we can clean everything up tomorrow."

"Fine," Q said turning and placing a chaste kiss against his lips. "I always did say I don’t enjoy cooking, now I have proof that I should be kept at least 10ft away from the kitchen. Teaches me to try to do something nice." He shimmied himself from between James’ arms and started moving toward the living room. "I want Chinese. I won't be able to stand looking at any pastas for a while after this disaster."

"Chinese it is," he said to Q’s back. "Just don't put on any spy movies. Can't stand those bloody things, never gets the action right. Now that I think about it, no action movies either cause no one can do their research on gun use. Is it so bloody hard for them to google it? it would at least make it moderately correct.” he kept mumbling as he automatically punched in the number for their usual take out place.

“Stop complaining James. If we go by the rules you set about what to watch we would never get to watch anything,” Q called back to him as he flopped onto the couch grabbing his laptop to go through some choices. He could hear James back in the kitchen placing their orders as he went through the list of what they hadn’t watched. As he slowly made his way down the list, eliminating anything too realistic since their lives were interesting enough as it is, he felt the couch dip beside him. As James latched onto him like an octopus, moving them both until he arranged them in an acceptable position with his head pillowed on Q’s shoulder, looking at the list on the computer.

“We haven’t seen the new Doctor Who special, and I know you’ve been meaning to catch up on it,” James said as he burrowed his head further into Q’s neck. “and I wouldn’t mind something lighthearted, kind of an escape.”

Q darted a quick glance at James, taking in the extra lines that seemed to have permanently etched a place for themselves on his face and the extra shadow in his eyes. He had known the last mission was a hard one, entailing a slave auction, but he was behind a computer screen and never truly saw the gritty details of what went on in the inside. James made sure of that when he destroyed all the cameras on his person, only leaving his ear piece. A small frown crossed his face before he suppressed it and the desire to ask if he was ok and forced a smile instead. He interlaced their fingers together and placed a small kiss on the back of James’ hand. “Doctor who it is,” he said. “Could never turn down a clever man anyway.”

“Thanks love,” James mumbled against his neck as he placed a small kiss on the nearest skin he could reach. Q sighed quietly as he placed the laptop to one side and wrapped himself around James so he could watch the show. He would probably have to ask James for the details of the mission tomorrow but for tonight they could ignore it. Tonight was just about them, being safe at home and together. He slowly ran his fingers through James’ hair as they both started relaxing into each other, finally letting go of the tension from work and missions. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored one night and I got a prompt from Alex and what came out is this teeth aching sweetness.


End file.
